


Love Factor

by Kian_bera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Car Accidents, Car Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lies, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian_bera/pseuds/Kian_bera
Summary: Love is a big factor when it comes to saving each other. For Dean that is the brotherly love he has for Sam, and a romantic love for a certain angel
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Hey Jude

Dean and Sam were riding quietly down the road after finishing a case in Ohio. Dean had the radio playing so there was not complete silence. Sam still agreed that they shouldn’t have let Cas kill the other Angel, but there was no going back. 

“Look Sam, it was either the Angel was going to kill us, or Cas killed him. There was no choice in between.” Dean finally snapped. 

“Yes there was, we could have brought him back to the bunker. We could have put him in the dungeon. Interrogated him.” Sam replied bluntly. 

“What good would that have gotten us?” Dean asked, turning down the music. 

“I don't know, maybe why this reaper is after us?” 

“Hey look, we did what we had to do. That’s the end of it Sam. Look I didn’t even want you to come. You are still recovering from the trials.” 

“I’m fine Dean. I promise. I know my strengths.”

“Do you Sammy?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sam questioned.

“It means that you hold back and don’t tell me if you are okay. You just say you are.” Dean glanced over to Sam who was looking out his window. Dean saw Sam roll his eyes in the reflection. When Dean looked back to the road, he only had a few seconds to swerve. He was too late though. Since Dean swerved left by mistake, the truck hit Sam’s side of the car.

Dean blacked out, but when he came too, everything was blurry. He stumbled his way out of the car and over to Sam’s side. Dean managed to get the door open and pull his brother from the damaged impala. The driver of the truck was passed out at the wheel. 

Dean reached over Sam and grabbed his phone. He dialed 911 and told them about the accident before passing out again. The next thing he knew, he was outside the car with Sam in his arms.

Red and Blue lights swirled around as Dean sat on his knees beside Sam. Blood was rushing from Sam’s head as he tried to hang on, stay awake. Dean did his best to help his little brother as the paramedics rushed over with a stretcher. 

“Sir, we need to step away from the patient. Sir…” Dean glanced up, tears streaming down his face. 

“He...he’s my brother. I can’t...I can’t leave him.” Dean stuttered trying to hold on to Sam. Another paramedic came from behind and pulled Dean off of Sam. Sam was gently placed on a stretcher and carried over to the ambulance. Dean broke free from the grasp of the paramedic holding him and ran after Sam to the ambulance. 

“His blood pressure is 98/75 and dropping. Pulse is at 54. We need some oxygen and bandages stat. Wound in the head is bleeding fast. Tell the medics at the hospital we will need blood. Dean passed out on the small cot next to Sam. Holding his hand. 

Dean refused to let go since it was his fault. For once, it was not the fault of a demon, or hellhound, or any other monster out there. It was his fault. He only let go when he finally passed out himself. 

Dean woke up in the hospital. An IV was stuck in his arm with an oxygen monitor on his finger. Dean struggled to sit up, but pain shot down his back. He saw a nurse pass and shouted for her. 

“Yes Mister Winchester?” She set a clipboard on a table beside the bed. 

“Where is my brother?” Dean asked, gasping in pain. 

“Sir, you need to relax. Everything will be okay. I promise sir, you just need to lay down and relax.” The nurse told Dean, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

“No...no my brother, I need to find my brother.” Dean said, trying to sit up again. “My brother, is he okay?” 

“Sir your brother is fine. He is still unconscious, but there has been no damage that we can see from the scans. I’ll come inform you if anything comes about Mister Winchester.” The nurse gave Dean a small smile and gently patted his shoulder. She picked up her clipboard and walked out the room. The nurse turned back towards Dean one more time and her eyes flashed black. 

Dean saw and immediately tried to get up from his bed. He ripped the IV’s from his arm. He didn’t care if he got hurt, all he cared about was finding Sam before he got hurt. Dean fell from the bed and stubbled around in pain. Dean screamed in pain as a doctor rushed in and helped him up off the floor. 

“No...no please...we have to go save my brother...my brother...he’s...he’s in trouble. We have to go.” Dean stuttered trying to hold himself together. 

“Mister Winchester, please lay back down. It will be okay. I will go check on your brother, you just need to lay back down.” The doctor struggled with Dean, but got him back on the bed. Dean was too weak to keep fighting so he gave up. He let the Doctor put the IV’s back and gave him a dose of Morphine to help calm Dean. Dean slipped back asleep and when he awoke, Cas was sitting beside the bed. 

“Cas...Cas, Sam is in trouble. I saw...I saw a demon possessing a nurse. She’s going to hurt Sam. It’s my fault Cas, I took my eyes off the road. If Sam gets hurt worse or dies…”

“Dean, I took care of the demon. Sam is fine. He’s in what you call a coma?”

“Coma? I did that to him. Cas please heal him. Please.” A tear rolled down Dean’s eye at the thought of Sam dying because of his mistake. 

“Dean, please do you want to see him?” Cas asked, standing up to stand beside Dean’s bed. 

“Yes, I want to see him.” Cas nodded and placed his fingers on Dean’s forehead. Dean blacked out. When Dean woke up, he sat up, glancing around the room. The sky outside was dark and stormy. He took the IV out of his arm and got up. He wiggled the mouse next to the computer and checked the date. It had been a week since he was admitted to the hospital. He figured Cas must have knocked him out to heal. 

Dean walked over to the hallway and glanced up and down the hall. Doctors and nurses walked by, but all seemed to be calm. Holding on to the wall, Dean made his way down the corridor until he found Sam’s room. Sam was still unconscious, but he was still breathing. That was all Dean cared about.

Dean sat down in a chair next to Sam, taking Sam’s hand in his own. He felt Sam’s hand squeeze his own, and smiled. 

“Sammy?” Sam opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the room. He tried to sit up, but he was in pain. His gaze finally swung over to Dean who was trying to form a smile. Sam tilted his head in confusion. 

“Who are you?” Sam asked, laying back down. 

“Sammy come on, it’s me, Dean. Your brother?” 

“I have a brother?” Dean’s face went pale. He realized Sam must have hit his head so hard he forgot who everyone was. 

“It’s going to be okay Sammy. I promise. We will get through this.” Dean whispered as he tried to not to break down. Dean stood up and stretched out his back. “I’ll be back. I’m going to go find my clothes and change okay?”

“Uh, yeah okay.” Sam replied, getting comfortable again. Dean squeezed Sam’s head and disappeared to go find his clothes. He made his way back to his room and checked in the thin cabinet in the corner where they kept the extra gowns. Dean found the bag of his belongings and changed back into his own clothes. He grabbed his wallet, and his phone from his pockets and checked to make sure everything was there. Dean found no missing items and left the hospital gown on the bed. 

Dean made his way back to Sam’s room. When he arrived, the doctor was checking Sam’s stats and seeing what Sam remembered. He could recall some names, but that was about it. Dean sat back down in the chair beside Sam’s bed. The doctor glanced over to Dean and shook his head no. Dean just nodded and sat back. 

“I’m so sorry Mister Winchester.” The doctor told Dean. The doctor walked out the door and disappeared. Dean took a deep breath and got up to stare out the window. He watched as rain drops raced each other down the glass. After a while he heard the soft snores of Sam as he fell asleep. Dean looked over his shoulder and gave a small smile. He had no idea what to do, then he thought back to when he was sick when he was little, or if he couldn’t sleep. His mom would always sing “Hey Jude” . He thought he would at least try since he would sing it to Sam. Dean made his way back to Sam and took his hands in his own. Taking a shaky breath, he began,

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad,  
Take a sad song, and make it better,  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better,

Hey Jude, don’t be afraid,  
You were made to go out and get her,  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better,

And anytime you feel pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders,”

Dean started tearing up before he heard a voice start to join in.

“For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool,  
By making his world a little colder…” Sam opened his eyes a little, smiling at Dean. “Hi Dean.”

“You...you know who I am?” Dean asked, a small smile creeping across his face.”

“Of course jerk, why would I not know you, you’re my own brother.” Dean ran over and tightly hugged Sam despite him letting out a small squeak of pain. 

“I know, I know…  
Hey Jude, don’t let me down,  
You have found her, now go and get her,” Sam smiled and joined in. 

“Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better,” 

Sam took Dean’s hands back in his own and squeezed them tightly. The two sat there and finished the song. Cas stood in the doorway smiling. 

“You two shouod really take the act on the road.” Cas joked. “I’m sure you could get some money that way.” Dean and Sam got a small laugh out of it. Once Sam was released from the hospital a few days later, the brothers had the Impala towed back to Bobby’s old place. Dean had a lot of repairs to do to the car since the passenger side was dented in. Dean made sure Sam got rested and that his head was healing properly. 

As Dean was working on his car, Cas appeared and stood behind the car. 

“Dean?” Cas asked. There was a thud as Dean hit his head on the car before rolling out from underneath. 

“Hey Cas, what do you need?” Dean asked, sitting up. 

“Dean, you and Sam are in trouble. They know…”

“Who knows what?” Dean asked. 

“The angels know you and Sam are alive. You need to go back to the bunker. Now. Please.” There was a crack in Cas’ voice. He wanted to protect Dean and Sam. No matter the cost. No matter what lie he had to tell. Dean just nodded and stood up. 

“I’ll just go and grab Sam. Then we’ll go okay? But why do the angels want us dead?” Dean questioned. 

“You are a threat to their plans.”

“What plans Cas?”

“I can’t tell you Dean, please just go.”


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How one attack leads to a confession

Cas felt terrible lying to Dean, but it was the only way to keep the brothers safe. The only way to keep Sam and Dean from dying. Cas repeated that to himself over and over to justify his decision. Cas was zapped back to heaven. He fell on the floor trembling as a searing pain raced through his body. 

“Hello Castiel, how nice of you to join us on this lovely occasion.” Naomi told the Angel as he did his best to stand on his feet.   
“What do you want?” Cas grumbled ruffling out his trench coat. It was getting dirty and he needed to wash it. 

“You know what I want, and you know where they are.” Naomi told Castiel.

“No, I won’t let you do it. I’m not telling you.” Castiel replied. 

“Fine. If you won’t tell us, we will just find them ourselves. They need to be killed, Castiel. You know it’s for the better!” Naomi called after him as Castiel was taken away from Naomi’s office. Castiel was slammed into a cell, with the door shut behind him. 

“Don’t you dare hurt them!” Castiel shouted, running up to the bars. The angel tried to shake them before sitting on the ground knowing there was no way out. He had to hope that Dean and Sam were safe at the bunker. Cas had put up some warding sigils before he went to go see Sam and Dean at the hospital, Cas wanted to be believe that the brothers would see them. “I should have left a letter, what if they don’t see the sigils in time. Maybe I should have just told Dean what was going on in heaven. I mean they would be better prepared. I’m so stupid!” Castiel screamed into his hands before curling up on the bench in the cell. 

“Come on Sammy we need to get home. Cas said that the angels want us dead for some reason.” Dean told Sam trying to help him off the couch. Sam glanced up at his brother and just slumped back into the couch in pain. “Sammy please.” There was a crack in Dean’s voice as he tried to lift Sam off the couch again. 

“Dean please just leave me, I am in pain. I don’t want to move or go anywhere. Everything hurts.” Sam whimpered leaning into Dean this time.

“I know Sam, but the doctor gave you pain meds and I’ll find a pillow for your head in the car. You can lay down in the backseat and rest okay? I’m not leaving you here though where you can’t defend yourself.” Sam just nodded and allowed Dean to half carry him to the impala. There were still a few kinks Dean wanted to fix, but he could do that later when they weren’t being tracked by angels. Once Dean got Sam in the car, he ran back to find some pillows and a blanket for his brother. When Dean got back to the car, Sam had fallen asleep so Dean carefully covered Sam with the blanket and did his best to get one of the pillows under his head without waking him. 

Dean got in the driver’s seat and started the Impala pulling out of the shop. The sun was beginning to set as the air got chilly and day faded into night. Dean turned on the radio, but turned it down so it was quiet in case Sam woke and needed anything. Dean hated feeling useless like this, hated that there was nothing he could do but watch over Sam and make sure he was comfortable. When they finally reached the bunker, the moon had risen well into the sky. Sam was in and out of consciousness from having slept so long, but sat up in the backseat when Dean turned off the engine in the garage. 

“Hey Sammy boy, how ya feeling?” Dean asked, taking off his seatbelt, turning around to face Sam.   
“Well my head still feels like it got hit by a bus, but part of that could just be because I’m hungry.” Sam gave a small smile and leaned forward against Dean’s chair. 

“I figured you might be just a little hungry. Here, I stopped once we hit town.” Dean pulled a abg from the passenger seat side of the car and pulled out a large fry. He gave it to Sam who thanked him. “And I know, I know, you are all mister healthy guy, but I also got you something else.” Dean grabbed the second cup from the cup holder and gave it to Sam. “One large chocolate milkshake.” Sam let out a small laugh. 

“Thank you, for everything, you didn’t have too Dean.”

“Hey I can be a nice older brother sometimes.” Dean chuckled and ruffled Sam’s hair despite a disgruntled comment from Sam. Thundered rolled outside as Sam and Dean walked into the bunker. Sam collapsed at one of the tables and laid his head on a pillow. Dean brought their gear inside; as he did, he noticed some sigils painted around on different walls. He knew Cas must have put them there before he left for the hospital. Dean set the stuff down in the halls outside their rooms and made his way back to the great hall. On the way, Dean charged the sigils so they would be ready to go. Sam was trying to get comfortable, but eventually gave up, sitting up. “Hey why don’t you go lay down.” Dean suggested to Sam, who still had his head in a pillow.

“No, no I’m fine. Plus of their angels coming to attack us I should help. Maybe we can put up Sigils to help keep them out. You know like anti-angel sigils or something. I’m sure that is a thing.” Sam mumbled through the pillow before taking it off his face.

“There is, and Cas already put some up despite his own risk.Yes I already charged them so sit down” Dean told Sam grabbing some angel blades that were in a box sitting in the corner. “I think he did everything he could to protect the bunker. Now we have to do what we have to do to protect ourselves. Hopefully the wardings stay up and we don’t have to worry about them.”

“Yeah Dean, but we can’t stay inside forever. They can keep going without sleep or food. We can’t.” Sam rebutted. 

“Look we have enough food for what like what, two weeks, maybe more if we ration. We have water so we are good there. Hopefully they will tire out or find a more urgent thing to deal with, until then we stay here.”

“Dean, why that sounds like a great idea, you? Ration? Riiiiight. I can’t see that happening.” 

“Hey I can cut back if I need too.” Dean retorted putting up the apple he had just grabbed. Another round of thunder shook the bunker, that is when they realized it was not a storm, at least, not a rainstorm. The brother’s sat down at the table with the angel blades as they finished their food from earlier. Sam eventually had to go get earplugs as the noise was making his head hurt worse. When he came back, Dean had placed one of the pain pills from the doctor’s office beside Sam’s milkshake. Sam gave him a small smile and took the medicine, sitting back down in his seat. Sam readjusted his earbuds to better block out the noise. Dean just nodded and fiddled with the blade in his hand, twirling it on the table. 

“Hey Cas, wherever you are, thank you. Thank you for the warning, thank you for the sigils. I couldn’t have done this without you. I just wanted you to know in case something does happen...I love you.” While Dean was talking in his head, he could still hear his voice crack. Three little words that he held in his heart, but not in a brotherly way, in a lover’s way. They are one of the few things that kept Dean from doing something stupid. Something that could get him killed. “I know you are an angel and I am human, but, you have changed me Cas. You have changed me as a person, as a hunter. You have shown me things that I would have never seen without your guidance. To think, I used to think angel’s didn’t exist. Now here I am, confessing my love to one, who I hope can hear me. Please...Please be able to hear me Cas.” 

Dean sat there trying so hard not to cry, but a tear slipped down his face. He felt a small nudge on his arm and looked over to see Sam tilting his head.

“You okay?” Sam asked, he was half yelling, but Dean figured he couldn’t hear probably with the earbuds. Dean just nodded a yes in response. The noise outside began to get louder and the syphilis had lost a little glow, meaning they were weakening. Dean gripped his blade tighter and did his best to not dig it into the table. A door slammed open as the sigils failed. Sam and Dean stood up, blades ready to go, but as the light came in, they disappeared. Everything began to shake, and the brothers hit the floor, covering their eyes. After a few seconds everything settled, Dean glanced up expecting there to be someone, but no one was there. Dean ran over to Sam and helped his brother up on his feet. Everything was knocked over, and books and artifacts were scattered around the floor. Castiel stood at the bottom of the stairs, glancing around in confusion. Dean glanced over, his entire face lit up when he saw who it was. 

Cas sat in his cell doing his best to stay calm. He knew there was a way, next time he walked down the halls, if they let him out, he could find Sam and Dean’s names on a door in their own little heaven. A heaven he hoped he would be apart of. Cas stopped in his thoughts when he heard another voice in his head.

“Hey Cas, wherever you are, thank you. Thank you for the warning, thank you for the sigils. I couldn’t have done this without you. I just wanted you to know in case something does happen...I love you.” Cas sat there shivering.

“Dean...Dean I love you too. More than you can possibly know.” Cas gave a small laugh that turned into a smile as Dean continued. 

““I know you are an angel and I am human, but, you have changed me Cas. You have changed me as a person, as a hunter. You have shown me things that I would have never seen without your guidance. To think, I used to think angel’s didn’t exist. Now here I am, confessing my love to one, who I hope can hear me. Please...Please be able to hear me Cas.” 

“Yes Dean I can hear you. I can hear you. If I knew you could hear me as well, I would tell you. I love you too Dean. You showed me that not all humans are bad. I was right to love humans. I should not have ever felt bad about it. But out of all the humans, I love you the most Dean. I want to be with you. I want you to be safe.” The room around Cas began to shake and a blinding light filled the cell. When the light disappeared, Cas was standing at the bottom of the stairs. All the other angels were gone, and the bunker was a mess. Cas glanced up to see Dean standing there, smiling, but crying. Cas had no idea what to do, but next thing he remembered, he was in Dean’s arms being swung around. 

“There is one thing I need to say first.” Cas told Dean, holding their bodies close together.

“What is that?” Dean asked, smoothing out the shoulder of Cas’ trenchcoat. 

“I love you too.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean. They knew it was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. When they finally pulled apart they just stood there, gazing into each other’s eyes. There was a mumbling in the background but they ignored the noise. They wanted nothing but each other. 

Sam just sat there smirking. “It was about time you two, seriously the gay tension was getting worse by the day. Thank you. And Charlie owes me twenty dollars, because from that phrasing, Dean said something first. Ha.” Sam picked up his phone and called Charlie, telling her what happened, and that she owed him money.


End file.
